


Back to the Lodge

by generally_happy_person



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Survival, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: Ouch. That hurt.'Oh, Shit' Jessica exclaimed when she looked down and was painfully aware of the deep cuts across her chest and the large one on her knee. Jess sat up. Jesus Christ it was cold. Snow and dust mingled in the air above her. There was enough light to dimly see around. She got to her feet and almost fell forwards as an excruciating pain went though her body as it felt like a million sharp, well spaced out needles were shoved all in her, making her feeling an ache almost like it was emitted from her bones, mainly around her chest and knees.Jessica has just woken up from her fall in the mines. Can you help save her?





	1. 1. Escaping the mines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a thingy where the readers help the writer. I hope this turns out okay.

Ouch. That hurt.  
'Oh, Shit' Jessica exclaimed when she looked down and was painfully aware of the deep cuts across her chest and the large one on her knee. Jess sat up. Jesus Christ it was cold. Snow and dust mingled in the air above her. There was enough light to dimly see around. She got to her feet and almost fell forwards as an excruciating pain went though her body as it felt like a million sharp, well spaced out needles were shoved all in her, making her feeling an ache almost like it was emitted from her bones, mainly around her chest and knees.  
Jess stumbled towards what she saw as a murky green coat. She reached out towards it, even the thought of putting on a coat made her warmer. Quickly she snatched up the coat and put it on. Her head was hurting like hell but the only thing going though her mind were her current tactics of survival. She spotted a pair of miner's boots. Good. That would keep her feet warmer. She slipped them on, while shooting pains from her bruised and cut feet as the dead skin caught on the fabric of the inside of the shoes.  
Suddenly, a horrific screech bust though the mines. Well that didn't sound at all human. Jess turned quickly to the source of the noise.  
'Oh,shit.' Jessica repeated as the pain burned though her body. Whimpering, she hobbled forwards, and, noticing a lamp before her, lit it with the matchbox that was next to it and took it on her way forwards. Stumbling faster though the mines with her arm before her holding the lantern she heard the same horrible screech seeming to come closer.  
'Fuck.' Jessica whispered to herself as she stumbled a bit faster forward, but stopping when she came to a decision that needed to be made.  
Run for her life, away from that...thing,  
Or hide, and hope it didn't notice her.


	2. Out of the Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choice wasn't made last time, yet I want to see how this goes, anyway, Jess has just heard the wendigo scream and is deciding what to do, run or hide.

Jessica outweighed the pros and cons of each of her options quickly though her head, she could either run and try to get away or she could hide behind the thin slats of wood. Running wouldn't work too well as Jess badly fucked up her leg, yet in hiding behind the wooden slats could work but she might be visible though the gaps between the wood.  
She chose to hide.  
Jess limped quickly towards the wall (if you could call that attempt of a wall a wall) grasping the faded kharki coat around her. She placed her back against the wood, trying to remain as still as possible. She could only wait for about a couple of seconds but it seemed like a lifetime with the rough fabric from the inside of the miner's jacket rubbing painfully on the lacerations on her stomach and arms. Jessica thought she had waited long enough and whispered to the air the following words-  
"It hurts". The words from such a dark place and said in such a innocent tone made her feel comforted and made the air feel pity for her. She shuffled slowly round the corner and peered around it to see if anything or anyone was there. The coast was clear. She turned to the left and made her way as fast as she could across the dusty rough flooring of the cavern. "Oh God" Jessica muttered to herself as she heard another screech that sounded like no animal that she ever heard yet every animal she had ever heard at the same time, with an intense, desperate human-like quality to it.  
She ran as fast as she could in her current state. Feeling that something was behind her she tried to speed up. The boots were rough on her bloody and cut feet and caused one of the wounds to open up again.  
The noise was chasing her following her around every corner, and so was the thing emitting the noise.  
Hurrying up and trying to ignore the aching and stinging pains which were everywhere over her body, she turned round quickly, trying to catch a quick glimpse of what was chasing her. She turned back around and saw quickly that another choice had to be made. She could either go left and run quickly though a dark tunnel, or charge into some weak slats of the same wood as there was earlier. The wooden slats had light piecing through the gaps in the wood which gave her hope. So she chose to smash it. All she needed to do was reach her inner Hulk.  
She charged at it and broke easily through the thin wooden beams but had to stop herself from falling off the ledge on the other side. She had made it outside. The cold air hit her like a blanket of needles.   
"O my god, okay." Jessica whined, pulling out the last note in accordance to the pain of her adjusting to the temperature. She shuffled back away from the ledge towards the wall and looked back at the thing that had been chasing her, which seemed to be coming her way. She jumped back to the wall and held herself tightly to it as if her life depended on it, and in a way, it did.  
A creature jumped out of the darkness with a spider-like movement and looked around. Jess got a good look at it. It had long, jagged teeth jutting out of its rotten lips. It's eyes were milky-white as though they had the soul drained from them. It's skeletal figure was human like in shape and scared the hell out of Jess. It turned its head around frantically looking for her, yet could not for some reason see her. Jessica stayed as still as she could ,holding her breath while hoping the lantern could not give her away. The creature then quickly crawled back into the darkness.  
It was gone.  
She let her breath escape her lips and the freezing air hit the back of her throat. She was safe. She looked up and saw the lodge in the distance. She only needed to get there. There was one question left remaining-  
How would she get the fuck down from here?

There was a slope with quite a drastic curve which she could slide down, or a ladder with quite a few broken rungs. 

Both were dangerous yet she didn't dare go back in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I tried waiting for an answer to the last chapter but I got impatient so I assumed the best route as I saw fit. Leave your decisions down in the comments. (:


	3. Cabin in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess made it out of the mines, scarred and bruised, but would she make it back to the lodge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took to update, it's just life happened. To make up with it this chapter is longer than the other ones.

Out of both options the ladder seemed like the safer one to Jess in her injured state.

She gently placed her feet against the rungs, feeling the cold, rusted, hard bars though the thin and worn shoes.

As she made her way down the ladder she could hear the creature try to hunt her down, she could only hope that it wouldn't find her or damage the ladder in the process of looking for her, which would probably result in her falling the 50ft drop.

After making her way down around 30ft of ladder, there was a small ledge, leading to a small path down, and any way seemed less painful then balancing on the thin steps of the ladder, which Jess found rather excruciating due to the cuts on the undersides of her feet (and her whole body in general). She was relieved when she put the boots down on the solid ground, and her back against the rock wall next to her, which felt cold in comparison to her.

Jessica looked back up at the cave entrance and gave a heavy, relieved sigh.She did it. She made it out of that hellish cave. All she needed to do now was to get back to the lodge. Oh fuck. It took ages to get to the cabin, so it would take even longer to get back to the lodge. Fuck.

Jess looked at the rocky path ahead of her. She better start going if she wanted to see home again. Walking at a sluggish pace, Jessica slowly made her way down the rest of the mountain. As she got to the base she made sure she knew in what direction the lodge was before it was blocked out by the huge, towering, dark trees, and with the direction loosely in her head she set off.

She could feel the cold snow seep though her boots, and chill her to the core as her legs and arms brushed against the sharp undergrowth of the woods, and now that she had time to think about it, her cuts and bruises and scratches hurt like hell as she walked faster and faster to get away from that cave and closer to a better chance of survival, closer to being back with her family and friends in the warmth, closer to Mike.

Caught up with dreams of getting back to her normal life, Jess didn't notice the cabin ahead of her, the very cabin she was pulled out of in the first place. Realizing where she was, Jessica walked around towards the door and analyzed the shards of glass, some acting as a mirror which showed her cut, bruised, bleeding self. On the floor along with the dried up trail of her blood. That was HER blood... the idea of that was surreal to her.

She stepped over her bloody appearance, the glass making a crunching noise underneath her feet. The fire had long blown out and the room was all torn up. One of those things must have come in here and destroyed everything, probably looking for its next victim. The couch was all torn up with long rips, exposing white fluff and silver springs. Above the mantelpiece Jessica noticed a video camera pointing at the couch. The camera was still running. Jess picked it up and turned it off.

'What fucking sicko would do this?' Jessica questions the air. Out of pure curiosity she turned back on the camera and watched what it has recorded so far.

The first thing she saw was when it was daylight shining through the window, making the cabin look welcoming and warm which was opposite to the cold and unforgiving state it was in now. Suddenly a shadow appeared close to the camera as a figure stepped back, coming into focus as the camera auto-focuses. It was josh. Setting up the camera and smiling absentmindedly, he whistles a old pop song Hannah used to sing. Hannah. Is this what happened to her? Was her mangled body lying in the mines somewhere?

Jess skipped the next few hours as the light turned to dark. And then it happened. They happened. She saw her and Mike run into the cabin. Mike was so good to her. She skipped a few minutes until she was dragged away though the door. Watching it again made her feel a brief sting in all the wounds the glass made in her fragile body. She couldn't watch anymore. She turned it off and slammed it down on the mantelpiece, briefly forgetting the creatures, and after remembering, making her look around nervously.

She shuffled around the ruined furniture of the cabin to the back room, looking for blankets, as she was so very cold. Finding a soft brownish blanket Jessica wrapped it around her neck and upper torso.

All Jess could think about was rest but she had to get back to the lodge to warn the others and to find Mike. Stepping back around though the cabin and out through the front door she looked up and could see the lodge in the distance. But now she had to make a decision...

She could either go down the set winding path back to the lodge, perhaps taking a rather long time, or she could walk directly there, as the crow flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. This choice might result in the character dying. Choose what you would do in the comments if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't get her fully out the mines, it's just its way past my bedtime. Also I don't really know how this works so this seemed like a good place to make a first decision as it is actually in the game. Comment on what she should do if you please.


End file.
